Water Hazard
Water Hazard is a red armored alien from the Orishan species and from an unknown planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. He first appeared in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Water Hazard's DNA sample was scanned from Bivalvan in the episode, Fame. Ben first uses this form in the episode To Hot To Handle Apearance He looks like a giant red clamb monster. He has red exoskeleton armor and a grey bottum face/chin. He has black lines around his legs and arms. His ultimatrix is on his chest. He also has green eyes and you cant see his mouth. Powers and Abilities http://ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Water_Hazard&action=edit&section=1 Edit Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage, including moderate amounts of radiation. He possesses limited superhuman strength and can shoot pressurized water from openings within holes in his hands. He also appears to be at least partially amphibious. According to Dwayne McDuffie, he is also able to control and manipulate water at will and even mold it into wide variety of shapes. He can absorb moisture from the air as seen in Hero Time. Toys2 Edit *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 4 inch Alien Collection Water Hazard *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 10 cm DNA Alien Heroes Water Hazard Ultimate Alien3 Edit He first appears in the episode Too Hot To Handle to pose as Bivalvan and convince P'andor to go home but sadly failed. He made another apearance in Hero Time (first time he was named) where he was used to drain overlords power which introduces a new abillity from him. Apearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien4 Edit *''Too Hot To Handle'' (first appearance) *''Hero Time'' (named) Cosmic Destruction He is a used alien in ben 10 ultimate alien cosmic destruction. He has pretty much all of his normal abillities and can be used to climb onto objects. Trivia 5 Edit *Water Hazard's species is the first to be scanned by the Ultimatrix. *Water Hazard's species is the first species from a different galaxy to be included into the Ultimatrix on-screen: the Andromeda Galaxy *Ben was able to trick P'andor into thinking he was Bivalvan, unfortunately, his plan to use it to get P'andor to leave Earth failed. *This is the first transformation in Ultimate Alien where Ben didn't obviously say the form's name, although he might have said it off-screen or he didn't want do give away that he wasn't Bivalvan to much to P'andor. *Each of Ben's new Andromeda alien forms control a basic element. As the name suggests, this form commands water. *Water Hazard is the opposite of Swampfire in many ways. Water Hazard can shoot and control water, whereas Swampfire shoots fire and controls plants. Water Hazard also has a strong and sturdy exoskeleton, while Swampfire is made of plant matter and can easily be broken, but can just as easily regenerate from such hits. *While Ben has four water-based aliens Water Hazard is the only one of the aliens that can actually control water. *When Water Hazard first appeared, his voice sounded exactly like Bivalvan. However, in his second appearance, his voice is noticeably deeper. *Despite being first used in Too Hot To Handle, Water Hazard wasn't named until in Hero Time. *He is one of four Andromeda Galaxy aliens that has been used twice by Ben, the others being Armodrillo, followed by AmpFibian and Terraspin. *Water Hazard is a playable character in the Ben 10: Game Creator. He shoots water blasts at an angle and makes a bubble shields if you press up while in mid-air. *He can breathe under wate Gallery